Wendy Whips
by p3tty0ff4
Summary: Finn decides to take Quinn out to a strip club for a b-day present and as a way to relax from the pressures at Yale. There she meets a stripper that goes by the name Wendy Whips or her real name Rachel Berry.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh come on guys I really didn't want to do anything for my birthday." Quinn said in the back seat of the car.

"Quinn, you're going to love this. I think this is just what you need; take a break from Yale and all." Finn said as he switched over lanes. He was on leave for the military and was visiting a few friends he had made when he was stationed up in New Jersey. Quinn had known him since grade school, and they had even dated for a time until she had come out of the closet. They shared a bond similar to close siblings with one knowing the other better than themselves, and so she trusted Finn.

"Yeah Quinn you know Finn knows how to have a great time." Puck laughed. They got off the interstate and on to some small highway. _Jesus christ we've been driving for almost 45 minutes. _She thought to herself after another ten minutes had passed. Then Finn pulled into a parking lot with a building that had a flashing neon sign saying, "Yankees' Hanky Panky" complete with a chick on a strip pole dancing around.

"A strip club?" Quinn groaned, "Come on this isn't freshmen year of college."

"Shut up Quinn. You used to love going to these all the time and it's about time you went to one again. You'll have a few drinks, relax, throw some ones at some naked girls. Trust me; if you're not having fun we'll leave and see a movie tomorrow." Finn told her.

"Alright fine and I will try to have fun." She told both of them. They all hopped out of the car and walked inside. Quinn grabbed a table while Finn and Puck grabbed some drinks.

"Okay boys, that was Jezebel Julie. Now get ready for our two best dancers Wendy Whips and Erotic Exstacy!" The announcer said. The crowd went wild as Jezebel Julie shook her tight ass off of the stage, and the next two dancers came on. _The names could be more creative..._ Quinn thought, and took a sip from the drink Finn brought over. The music started to play and the two girls started dancing and Wendy Whips ripped off her pants. She was supposed to be a sailor while Erotic Exstacy was some type of sexy marine. It was some difficult to make out what Wendy Whips looked like she was dancing on a pole on the other side of the stage, the lights flashing and moving around along with the smog machine were not making things any easier. She finally made her way on to the other side of the stage where the three of them were sitting. Quinn's jaw almost dropped when she saw Wendy; her body was smooth and sculpted, brown hair that was wavy and flowing along with her as she danced.

"Hey Quinn give her a few ones." Puck said, as Wendy took off her bra. She was now dancing in her underwear only, and started twirling around on the pole. Spreading out her legs, spinning around and around, Quinn threw out a ten dollar bill for her. Wendy walked over and picked it up, slowly bending down, her tits almost hanging in Quinn's face, Quinn wanted to grab both of them and suck on them. She looked straight into the strippers beautiful brown eyes and she could feel how wet she was becoming. The music in the background had seem to be silent, along with the cheering from all the males, Quinn could feel her heart racing, she wanted that chick, she wanted to touch herself and to have Wendy dance up and down her body. Wendy skipped away and started entertaining other costumers; the music came back and Quinn exhaled a huge breath.

"So I guess I don't have to take you to the movies tomorrow?" Finn joked when the song had ended. Quinn hit him on the shoulder and smirked. "Hey how about we buy you a lap dance? It will be like a small birthday gift." He suggested, "We'll watch a few more girls and then you can take your pick."

"Don't need to." Quinn said, "I want Wendy Whips."

"OOOOHHH!" Puck laughed, "Alright then we'll get you a lap dance from Wendy Whips!"

...

Quinn walked into a back room and shut the door behind her; she had only had one other lap dance and she was super drunk when it happened. Wendy opened the door,

"Hey there, my name is Wendy. What do you want me to call you?" She said in a sexy voice, Quinn's brain had turned to mush after that.

"QUINN." She said rather loud and turned bright red after hearing the way she said her own name. Wendy only smiled and straddled herself over Quinn and began to rock her hips back and forth.

"Well Quinn it's not very often that I get to dance in front of a woman... I really like them better." Quinn laid her head back and looked up at the ceiling for a brief moment, and then back at the girl. "Especially one as good looking as you." She started to shake her ass in front of her face. She smelled the perfume coming off of Wendy's body and wanted to lick her all over.

"My half hour is over. Sorry." Wendy said getting up.

"Wait I have more money." Quinn said.

"Look I have other people waiting for me, but there are plenty of other girls." Wendy said and walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn walked out of the room and back out to the main part of the club where she found Puck and Finn sharing some drinks with a few of the dancers. She should have been happy she had just gotten a free lap dance, but in her mind it was not enough. She wanted the girl and she wanted Wendy to come over and dance with Quinn without having to pay her. It just was not the same anymore, she was 23 and a senior getting ready to graduate from fucking Yale. Finn flagged her down and he left some cash for the drinks and got up.

"I know that look." Puck said, "It's the I'm getting old look. I have banged enough cougars to know it."

"Aw fuck you Puck." Quinn said and opened the door to the drivers side of the car. "I'm just tired from all of the fun. It was a great birthday Finn and thank you too Puck." Most of the car ride was silent until finally Finn spoke up,

"Okay Quinn so how was that private dance?"

"Pretty amazing. I was going to pay her more for her to stay longer but she said she had other costumers waiting."

"That is one fucking tough break." Puck laughed.

"Tell me about it, and I really liked her." Quinn said.

"Quinn she's a stripper. There's millions of them out there." Finn said.

"I know, you know that I know. I've been to like a thousand of them; you remember the one time we went to Miami together. She was different though."

"She founds the one you guys and it's a stripper." Puck teased.

"Hey you should go back sometime and ask her out for coffee." Finn joined in. Quinn just rolled her eyes and laughed along with them. _You know that's not half of a bad idea. _She told herself as she kept driving.

...

The second time she went back to the club was on a Wednesday night and Wendy Whips happened to be off that night.

"Normally it's Wendy Wednesday." One of the bartenders told her, "But the manger has her doing a promotional photo shoot. You know she will be back come 2 or 3 am if you really wanted to see her. She is one hell of a dancer."

"Yeah where did she get moves like that?" Quinn asked.

"Ballet. There is a rumor going around that she was at some top end dance academy but then dropped out. She keeps to herself for the most part except for when our manger comes to visit her."

"Your manger has sex with the employees?"

"No just her and you really shouldn't be surprised at something like that." The bartender said filling up a pint of beer.

"I'm not but I have been to a few clubs where they were pretty strict on that type of shit."

"It's on the house." The bartender said giving Quinn a mixed drink. Quinn raised up the glass and turned around to watch a few chicks bear all.

...

_It's 3 am where the fuck is Wendy at? _Quinn yawned and checked her phone again.

"The club will be closing in fifteen minutes." The announcer said over the loud speaker. _Great now it's 3 am, the club is closing, I'm too drunk to drive and Wendy is nowhere to be found. Not to mention I have a fifty minute drive home and a test this friday._ She walked to her car and passed out in the back seat, _It should only take an hour or two for the alcohol to wear off. _Was the last thing she said to herself before closing her eyes.

There were birds chirping when she woke up and Quinn looked at her phone to see it was 8 am, and she realized she had class at 9:30. _Well I guess I'm going to be missing class today._ She drove back towards the campus.

...

Quinn went back to the club two weeks later to see Wendy and she was in fact there dancing along to the song Love is Battlefield by Pat Benatar. She went to find out how she could get another dance from Wendy Whips.

"It's two hundred dollars for an hour." Wendy told Quinn, Quinn handed her the cash without hesitation. Again they walked back into a private room and Wendy began to dance for her.

"You can put your hands on me if you would like." Wendy said, "I know the rules say no touching but I'll make an exception for you." Quinn bit her lip before saying,

"I have heard that enough times to know not to break that rule."

"Fine then I'll just play with these breasts myself then." Wendy said taking off her top and cupping them in her hand. Quinn wanted to spank her ass so hard. Quinn could just see herself going down on her, and Wendy playing with her clit.

"Can I get your real name?" Quinn asked.

"Why are you planning to stalk me? I will file a restraining order against you; don't think that I won't."

"No, I just want to know the girl who is playing Wendy Whips." Quinn said as she stared at the girls abs. She was even better looking tonight than the time she came to see her on her birthday.

"My real name is Rachel Berry."

"Well Rachel Berry how much do I have to pay to get you to go out with me sometime?" Quinn asked.

"Out as in a date?" Rachel sounded amused.

"Yeah, just for like coffee or something." Quinn said. Rachel stopped dancing and put her hand on her hips. My boss would not be thrilled to see a costumer asking me this.

"I'm not a pervert." Quinn said, "Look, if you had been waiting tables I would have asked you out, or been in one of my classes I would have asked you out. You just happened to be working at strip club." Rachel did not say anything, the silence made both of the young women uncomfortable. "I'll just go you can keep the $200. You probably don't even like girls anyways."

"Wait. I'm sorry, here's my number call me sometime." Rachel said and handed her a business card with her stripper name and phone number on it.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn stared at the phone number debating on whether to call Rachel Berry or not; she looked back at the clock on her microwave realizing she had been staring at the number for thirty minutes now. Her mind had ended up wandering off for the past ten minutes on how the conversation would end up, how Rachel would end up coming back to her place with her, how... _Okay Quinn you just need to call her already._ She dialed the number Rachel had given her, Rachel picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey." Quinn said, "When is your next day off?"

"Hmmm. I think today I get off at 5, would that work for you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay let's meet at this address, 88146 Kings Highway." Rachel said and then she hung up, but not before Quinn could hear a voice in the background. She couldn't make out whether it was a man or woman but she did hear something along the lines of, "get your ass back in this bed." Quinn spent the next hour doing some homework and then went to class.

She came back to her dorm and got ready for her date; she looked up the address on google maps and printed out the directions.

...

The address was to a Thia restaurant that was about half an hour away from campus, and Quinn guessed twenty minutes away from the strip club. Rachel had already grabbed a table and was looking at the menu, Quinn walked over and sat down on the opposite side of her.

"Have you ever been here before?" Rachel asked.

"No, I usually just stick around campus and study and hang out there."

"Where do you go to school?"

"Yale." Quinn told her and took a sip from the water a waitress brought over.

"Wow so you're like really fucking smart then?" Rachel said.

"I guess so, I'll be graduating this year." Quinn said.

"What's your major?"

"Physics with a minor in Mathematics. I heard that you were going to some dance academy?" Quinn said with hesitation, she did not know whether saying something like that would upset Rachel.

"I'm just taking a year off. All the pressure was really getting to me so a friend suggested that I get a job working as a stripper. I know my friend was fucking crazy, but I took their advice and decided I enjoyed it so much I would take a year off. I'm going back in the fall."

"So you enjoy being a stripper?" Quinn asked. She was some what shocked but it was not anything new to her, but Rachel seemed to be just as high strung as her at least at one point she did.

"So after lunch do you want to have a quickie in the car." Rachel asked, Quinn chocked on her drink. "I mean you do want to have sex with me right?"

"Yeah but I didn't think you would be this fast about it."

"Look I don't have time to go out on a million dates. You know how many people I have taken to this Thia place and then fucked afterwards? Don't worry I'm clean."

"Then why did we go out to dinner in the first place?" Quinn demanded to know.

"To get a free meal?" Rachel laughed, "You were going to offer to pay for the meal when the check came, weren't you?" Quinn looked at her plate of food, she felt like throwing it at Rachel's face.

"I'm kidding, I'll pay." Rachel said realizing she had upset Quinn. After the meal they walked out to Quinn's car.

"Oh my car has much more room." Rachel said.

"No, were going back to my place." Quinn said. Rachel took a step back.

"Hey easy there-"

"No, I'm not going to be in a car where you fucked a bunch of other people." Quinn told her.

"Look if you don't want to have me, then that's fine I'll just go back home."

"Oh you are so full of shit Rachel Berry!" Quinn yelled.

"Excuse me?" Rachel shouted back.

"Yeah you fucking heard me. You go around parading your perfect ass like you're not attracted to any of your clients. I know you're attracted to me and I know you've maybe screwed three guys in the back seat of your car, and two of them were back when you were in high school. So quit playing me off as I'm just some regular costumer." Quinn was fuming. Rachel glanced back at her car before grabbing the handle on the passenger side of Quinn's. "Let me show you what real sex is all about." Quinn whispered in her ear, she put her hands down Rachel's sides, moving towards the inside of her thighs, massaging her legs. Quinn walked back towards her side of the car and they both opened the car doors, when a car pulled into the parking lot.

"Wendy what the fuck do you think you're doing." A woman said stepping out of the car. She appeared to be latina, she was almost as beautiful as Rachel Berry. "I told you once that you can't be getting into strangers cars."

"Quinn isn't a stranger, Santana." Rachel said shutting the car door.

"Oh? She isn't? Where did you guys meet?" Santana asked.

"At the strip club." Quinn said.

"That's fucking awesome." Santana laughed, "Did Rachel tell you about me and her? Yeah that's right I'm the manger who is sleeping with her best dancer. I've seen you at my club before, and I got to ask what do you think about my taste in women?" Quinn stood silent, "Well you must think it's pretty good because I've been putting my tongue all over this one's pussy!" She pointed at Rachel. "She fucking loves it when I suck on her breasts and fuck her!" Again Quinn stood not knowing what to say. She wanted to beat the shit out of this woman, but she knew it would only come back to haunt her. Santana walked up to Quinn standing only a few inches away, "If you ever try to fuck her again, I will take your precious Harvard ass and beat the shit out of it." Santana could tell Quinn was furious, "Oh I can see you want to hit me right. Well fucking do it then." Quinn relaxed her hands seeing she had balled them up into fists.

"I can't hit you." Quinn said, the anger had turned into disappointment and she could feel herself developing a stomach ache. Partially full of regret for not punching Santana in the face and partially for believing she had a chance with a stripper who was sleeping with her boss.

"Then quit acting like you're going to." Santana sneered, "Come on Wendy." and then grabbed Rachel's butt.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow what a bitch." Puck said and took a huge gulp from his beer, he was already half way finished with his second one while Quinn was still on her first. "Did the date go well at least?"

"It went pretty well, and I was pretty sure she was going to go back to my dorm with me. That stupid bitch Santana had to get in the way."

"Hey, I bet she saw you as a threat and that's why she acted the way she did towards you." Puck said trying to comfort her.

"I don't think that's the case. I think she was telling me Rachel is her territory."

"Well you can always go watch her dance." Puck said.

"Yeah you're right I can always do that..." Quinn said pausing for a minute, "Puck you're fucking brilliant!"

"What did I say?" He asked.

"Nothing. Look here's twenty bucks to pay for the drinks, I need to go study. You're a great friend you know that?" Quinn told him and gave him a quick hug.

...

Almost a month later Quinn finally found the courage to go back to the club, only she was not there to have a heart to heart with Santana but to talk to Rachel. She knew Santana would be gone that day, but even if she was there she still knew how she was going to talk to Rachel. With a purse full of ones, twenties, and a few hundreds she made her way to a front table where the great Wendy Whips was dancing. Rachel looked over and gave Quinn a look that said, "Oh my god what the fuck are you doing here, Santana will beat your face in with the pole I am currently dancing on." Quinn just opened her purse and started handing one dollar bills to Rachel, and Rachel carefully tucked them away. She danced through a few more songs before retiring back to the dressing room and that is where she unwrapped the bills to find that Quinn had placed hand written notes on each bill. She realized that all made a message and the message was in order with dates that the bills had been printed. The message read,

_Rachel, I'm sorry to brother you, but I hate the way our date ended. If you are able to, meet me at the intersection of Red rd and Washington Highway at the end of your shift... _

Quinn was back out in the club watching some of the other girls, and she saw Rachel walking into the bathroom. She thought about following her but decided against it; she paid for the drinks and left...

Rachel was just finishing up using the restroom when Santana happened to come back early.

"Hey sweetie." Santana said poking her head into the bathroom, "From what I hear you did great tonight. She walked over and wrapped her arms around Rachel who was washing her hands.

"Santana have you been drinking again?" Rachel asked after smelling the alcohol on her breath.

"Yeah I'm liquored up and horny as ever. I'm ready for ya! You know that I love you."

"I love you too Santana. Let's go home. I just need to put my costume away." Rachel kissed her on the cheek and walked back towards the dressing room. Quinn was waiting out in the parking lot when she watched their car drive off. She nodded her head trying to hold back tears, as if trying to accept the decision Rachel had made.

"Oh hey wait!" It was one of the dancers from the club. "Wendy wanted me to give this to you. She said you could use the money for gas." The dancer walked back inside and Quinn got into her car. She read the message that Rachel had wrote on the other side of the bill.

_Quinn, I will have to work a second shift if you know what I mean. I will meet you at 12:30 am._ Quinn smiled and drove off towards the intersection.

...

_ It's 12:35 where the fuck could she be? Maybe she's not coming, maybe Santana figured it all out and is coming to get me. _She always got this way when people where late even if it was only by a few minutes. Then sure enough she saw another car drive up next to hers, and saw Rachel was driving it without Santana.

"So why did we meet at the intersection of these two roads." Rachel asked.

"Well because for the past five years neither one has been in accessible. I just opened the gates with the help of a friend who works for the sheriffs department."

"No one will even come back here then?"

"Nope because the road closed signs have been put back up..." Quinn said gently pushing some of Rachel's hair out of her face, "and it's not like anyone thinks about using them anyways." She leaned in and kissed Rachel. Rachel almost fell into Quinn as she kissed her back.

"Okay but I have to be back by 4:00 a.m. because that's when the alcohol is going to wear off of Santana."

"I won't keep you past 2:15 then." Quinn grinned and kissed her again. She pulled Rachel in closer and their tongues began to race with passion. Their hands moving up and down each other's bodies feeling each curve, from their abs, to their thighs and breasts, Quinn gave Rachel's ass a huge squeeze before laying her down in the open field next to the abandoned road. The night air was slightly cool but refreshing as a breeze kissed their skin as they undressed each other; the moon was in a half crescent but shined brightly as the stars did. Quinn kissed her way down Rachel's body and massaged her nipples, and Rachel played with Quinn's breasts. She began to lick her pussy,

"You taste so fuckin amazing." Quinn said after a few long minutes of playing with Rachel's clit with her tongue. She kept a slow rhythm going, gradually picking up speed with each moan that came from Rachel and how she moaned. Louder than the previous moan, each filled with more pleasure, with more lust for more of Quinn's magical mouth and fingers. Fingers that slipped in without notice until they started hitting all the right spots. Rachel's body seemed to become greedy wanting only more and more, every time Quinn made another stroke, Rachel thought she was going to come. Until she finally did with a huge yell, and trembled, panting, sweating, smiling.

"I don't know if I can top something like that." Rachel said after catching her breath.

"I don't think it's going to be as hard as you think it is." Quinn told her, and the two slowly began round two...


	5. Chapter 5

"Quinn, I'm getting tired of lying and sneaking around Santana." Rachel said, the two of them were back at Quinn's dorm laying in her bed together.

"I keep telling you to move in with me. I mean it is a bit small, but we could make it work. I don't mind spooning every night." Quinn said and kissed her on the forehead.

"But I would feel bad leaving Santana, she really is a good person. I think the strip club is just a lot of stress on her. She doesn't beat me or anything like that." Rachel said.

"I know, I know, but Rachel she doesn't want you to fulfill your dreams of graduating from college. She wants you to stay at the strip club." Quinn argued.

"I'm still getting to dance." Rachel said.

"In front of men who wave one dollar bills at you. You could dance in front of 5,000 people but are instead dancing in front of 100, and if you don't hurry now they won't hire you later. You'll be too old to be the lead dancer, and one day you'll be too old to dance for the strip club."

"I'm 20, I think I can convince Santana in a year or two, to let me go back to school. I'll still have plenty of time."

"Why not have those two extra years? Why do you keep compromising?"

"Because I fucking love Santana! That's why I keep compromising! You just can't seem to get over the fact that no matter how many times you make me orgasm, or how much money you're going to make, that I won't break up with Santana!" Rachel stood up and walked across the room.

"Yeah then why do the fuck do you keep coming back? Why isn't Santana enough?" Quinn shouted back at her.

"She is enough, Quinn! You just can't admit that you're like all the other guys who go to Yankee's Hanky Panky, socially awkward losers who will always be single, and have to go to the strip club!"

"If that's how you see me then get the fuck out!" Quinn screamed, and threw Rachel's purse at her." Rachel picked up her purse and very quietly said,

"Fuck you." and then left the dorm room. Quinn buried her head in her pillow and began to fill it with tears.

...

"Santana, I'm so sorry." Rachel cried, she had confessed what her and Quinn had been doing for the past three months. She had been blubbering since Santana picked her up from the dorm rooms at Yale, and that was over three hours ago. Santana had not made eye contact with her the entire time; not on the way home, or at the stop at the gas station, or even the next hour when they had made it back to the apartment. She just nodded her head and took in deep breaths, often asking herself, _Why the fuck is Rachel going into so much detail about all this. I didn't want to know about that. What was that sex toy they used? Maybe I should check that out later... Naw, If Quinn used that thing with her then I can't use it. _

"I just want to move on, I will never see her again. I promise."

"You need to calm down. This isn't all your fault. I should have listened when you said you wanted to go back to school, I've always been gone or I'm drunk, I've been to controlling. I am hurt that you did cheat on me though. It breaks my fucking heart, to think you were with _her,_ doing things behind my back." Santana said. "Which is why I am going to sell the strip club to a friend of mine. We'll use the money so you can pay for your tuition and I'll find work so we can have a place to live."

"I don't think NYADA, is going to take me back. After I told them to suck it and all."

"No, but there's Juilliard, NYU and tons of other school that you turned down to go to. I bet they would be thrilled to have Rachel Berry at their school." Santana told her and kissed her on the cheek. Rachel smiled, Quinn was now just a distant memory, "So when do we move?" she asked.

"As soon as possible." Santana said and the two locked lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I want to start off by saying thanks for the reviews. Faberry fans are way more critical about story line than pezberry and are extremely picky. I want to say that Rachel and Quinn will be back together, but I wanted to throw in a snag, apparently I jumped the shark with it though and everybody now thinks that this is turning into a pezberry, which it isn't. So to the people who are still reading I will write this next chapter, and if it gets bad reviews then I'm done with this story.

...

_ "Let's just get these clothes off of you." Quinn said as she undressed Rachel._

_ "I'm so glad we're back together. I love the way you put your hands on me." Rachel let out a soft moan. _

_ "I love you." Quinn whispered. "God what is that beeping sound?" _That is when Quinn woke up yet again to see that Rachel was still gone, and she was still alone. She shut off the beeping alarm and stretched out her arms. _Come one Quinn you need to let her go._ _No I can't let her go, I may not be better than Santana, but I know Rachel wants to be with me. I want to be with her more. _

"I don't even know where she's at." She said out loud, "It's been over a year and a half and even with the help of Puck and the sheriffs department I couldn't find her. I called around to different schools that she might have gone to, and nothing has shown up." She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at her new kitchen table, in her new apartment. It was a Saturday which meant that Finn would be coming back from his recent deployment next week and the two were supposed to hang out. She had never really told him much about the relationship her and Rachel had, had. Only that they had both had sex a few times and that was it.

_"You're fucking Wendy Whips?" He would say teasing her._

_ "Yeah, I'm fucking Wendy Whips." She would laugh._ That's when it dawned on her. _Rachel never went back to school like she had told her. Santana just moved them to a different place probably. The fucking bitch tricked her into thinking she was going back to school. _She opened up her laptop and typed in "Wendy Whips." She clicked on the first link that came up in the search and it took her to a page with videos and photos of Rachel dancing. It looked like Santana had opened up yet another club with Wendy Whips being the main attraction.

"The club is in New York." Quinn told herself, "I can be there in a few hours." She grabbed her car keys and left the apartment. _I'm not coming back unless I have Rachel. _

...

"You fucking stalker! I'm putting a restrainer order on you." Santana spat at Quinn; she had spotted her the moment Quinn had set her foot in the club.

"I don't give a shit Santana because I'm here for Rachel, not you." Quinn said calmly.

"She hates you." Santana said.

"Bull shit. That's why you two shut down the club back in Connecticut? Or was it because you wanted to make sure you're best dancer didn't run away with me?" Quinn asked.

"I was supposed to go to school, but Santana couldn't find any work so I had to drop back out. This is only temporary." Rachel said stepping in for Santana's defense.

"Right, I guess that's how Santana was able to buy another building, when she couldn't pay for the rent."

"I got a loan, dumb ass." Santana snapped.

"When you had been unemployed and probably not been looking for work, for probably six months? Fucking admit it. You took a nice long vacation, while Rachel went to school all day and then you bought another place and claimed the money was almost gone. Just admit that you never cared about Rachel going back to school." Quinn shouted.

"Santana is this true?" Rachel asked. Santana only glared at Quinn, "Oh my god! It is true! San!"

"Rachel, I really did want you to finish school. I just... If you became successful... I don't know what to say. I'm sorry." Santana's tone had completely changed.

"Fuck you Santana. Rachel, I love you no matter what or who you are. I know that we have gotten into some pretty nasty fights, but I don't care. I always love you at the end of them. I think about you when I fall asleep, while I'm asleep, and when I wake up. If you want to be a stripper that's fine with me, but I want to support you and be with you." Quinn told her.

"You know, ever since that last phone call where I told you I was leaving to go back to school, I had always wanted you to come back." Rachel turned to Santana, "We're done. You're a manipulator, a bitch, and just a fucking nasty person." She ran over to Quinn, and the two of them kissed.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm taking this chapter writing a bit slower. Sorry the last one was so rushed I really should have taken my time with it, but I'm done erasing stuff and I am going to work with what I have now. I had only considered quitting because scrapping chapters again would be a pain in the ass for readers. I don't mind criticism at all, in fact please give me it because it in fact does challenge me. I only said that faberry fans are more critical because that has been my experience so far, and I am glad they are. So thank you for all the reviews good and bad :)

Note: Quinn works in Connecticut.

"This is awesome." Rachel said stepping out of the shower. "You're apartment is huge! How much do you make a year?"

"$90,000 which is pretty insane as a starting salary. Even for nuclear physicist, but considering how well I did with the internships and all the letters of recommendation it didn't surprise me that much when the opportunity came up." Quinn said.

"Three bedrooms, you must have been getting lonely. Why didn't you think of looking up my stripper name sooner? I mean 18 months Quinn?"

"Well I thought you really were going to school, but I didn't know where. I did check with NYADA, but they said you were not enrolled there. I tried Juilliard and no luck, and then after probably calling over 100 schools I just gave up."

"Yeah, Santana and I had moved out to California while I was going to school. She didn't like it though and the school wasn't exactly the greatest place."

"So why even go?"

"She convinced me and I was still upset with everything; I just wanted to be far away from everything. I thought if I didn't call you or if I didn't have any contact with you I would be able to forget about you." Rachel paused for a moment and then again asked, "You still never answered my question, why didn't you think of the stripper name sooner."

"For the first six months I thought you were dancing at some school, and then I told myself I should just let her go. I had a job and I wanted to start a new life. Then another six months passed and I started having dreams, dreams about us, us being together in this apartment, being a couple, being best friends. They were different from the other dreams before because they weren't just about sex or hooks ups." Quinn told her.

"So you avoided looking up my name, and then it took another six months?" Rachel asked.

"No, it didn't dawn on me until today. I'm sorry it took so long to figure it out."

"You what Quinn, I think you were just avoiding it. I think you were avoiding the fact that I might have gone back to stripping, I think you wanted to avoid dealing with Santana." Rachel said.

"Why fuck didn't you leave when Santana asked you to strip again? You had just as many chances to come find me, but no you wanted to place me in the back of your head like a bad memory." Quinn argued. "I'm sorry I always avoid conflict whether I mean to or not! But don't think I didn't type in Wendy Whips until today because I was afraid to look. You're always trying to get me to be ashamed of you, Rachel, or make it seem that way, but I'm not! I think you try because your afraid of making a commitment to me and to us. I think you're the one who is lying about something! So why don't you start talking about what you and Santana were really up to!" Rachel did not say anything after that. She just walked into one of the empty bedrooms and locked herself in. Quinn knocked on the door and asked to be let in, but the only reply she got were sobs coming from Rachel. She grabbed a book and put her back next to the closed door hoping Rachel would open it back up.


	8. Chapter 8

Quinn woke up to find herself in her bed; Rachel was sitting in the chair next to her flipping through the channels on the T.V.

"You're finally awake." Rachel said.

"Yeah, did you move me?" Quinn asked rubbing her head.

"Yep. I came out of the spare bedroom to find you laying out next to the door, and I thought you would be much more comfortable in your own bed."

"I'm really sorry about what I said Rachel. You don't have to tell me what you and Santana were up to." Quinn paused for a moment, "And you're right. I think part of the reason why I didn't type in Wendy Whips was because I didn't want to see you out stripping again. I can't say that I don't have some denial about not wanting to accept who you are or what you have done."

"I forgive you. I struggle with accepting who I am everyday, how could I except you to do the same? It's why I push people away, it's part of the reason why I stayed a stripper for so long. Nobody wants to marry let alone date a stripper." Rachel said fiddling with the remote.

"I don't want to date a stripper, but you're not a stripper Rachel. At least not to me. You're Rachel Berry, and I love you and that is it." The two of them kissed.

"I promise I will tell you about my past, but let's just work on the present. Like making you have a real orgasm." Rachel said tickling Quinn's side.


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next few weeks Rachel and Quinn got along living together, without any interruptions. Rachel got a job working as a receptionist, and applied to a dance school close to where they were living. Everything seemed to be going smoothly, but Quinn was still curious about what had happened to Rachel when she was with Santana. She had not asked only because of the way it tore up Rachel, but she could tell the it was eating Rachel up inside. Rachel knew that Quinn was desperately trying to figure it out, and the both of them felt like there was a giant elephant in the room. Finally, Quinn had enough of walking around on egg shells, and just asked, "Rachel were you a prostitute at one point?"

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Look, Rachel I am tired of pretending like I don't want to know what you and Santana were up to."

"I wasn't a prostitute." Rachel answered. "It really has nothing to do with sex. I mean, at least what Santana and I were doing."

"Then what the fuck was it? I mean am I housing a fugitive?" Quinn demanded to know.

"No. I never got in trouble with the law."

"Then why do you, you use a fake identity when you fill out your job applications? And who the fuck was that guy with the briefcase that came over three weeks ago."

"Alright so I do have a fake identity, but it's because I don't want Santana finding me. The guy with the brief case gave me a fake social security number, birth certificate, and drivers license. It was from someone who recently passed away, and was about the same age as me."

"What is going to happen if Santana finds you?" Quinn asked.

"She'll try to kill me." Rachel choked. "She's a serial killer."

"Oh come on." Quinn said.

"No, I'm being dead serious, and I used to help her."

"Rachel! You've killed people?"

"No, I drove the car a couple of times, and I've drugged a few of the people."

"So let me get this straight. You helped someone murder other people?"

"Yes. Santana is an expert manipulator. She got me involved with her dirty deeds before I could even say, no. One day were out having sex in the back of her car, and she says drive here. She got out of the car, walked off, and an hour later she calls me to pick her up at this random address. I get there and there are these two middle aged men dead. I told her I was going to call the police, but she told me if I did that then she was going to tell them about my hit and run."

"You had a hit and run?"

"Yes, I paid for the persons medical expenses, as an anonymous donor. I told Santana one night when I was super drunk, and she ended up using it as black mail."

"Do the police have any idea that it could be Santana?"

"Not a clue, she's too good, and that's what's so scary about it." Quinn was left speechless.


	10. Chapter 10

NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER! A Letter To All Readers:

Alright this is the second time I jumped the shark. The first time, I deleted the chapter and rewrote stuff, but this time I'm putting a bullet in this story... I really have no idea where to take this story at all, and Feberry Fans are way pickier than Pezberry. I mean that in a good way though. You guys see right through the cheesy bullshit I've been writing, and want to read something good DAMN IT! Honestly I've always been a Pezberry fan more than Feberry, but I thought it might be fun to cross over. I never realized at how serious everyone takes this writing, or maybe I'm just that terrible of a writer. Either way, I don't take anyone's criticism personally because I know it's about making my writing better. Honestly on the internet it is hard to find people who will critique your work and not you as a person. I read all of the comments and think about each of them when I sit down to write my next chapter; I try to see what works and what doesn't. I'm looking at this as a learning experience and appreciate everyone's opinions. Thanks for reading. Look for new stories, hopefully coming after thanksgiving.

PS: I am always open to suggestions :)


End file.
